parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr Arthur's Puppets
Description Keiran Arthur is a primary school teacher who uses puppetry as an educational tool. Mr Arthur is a well known Australian puppeteer He was a contestant on Australia's Got Talent Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQn3j9yfe1c 4:19 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 1 7.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJDFeFzzClg 5:46 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 2 3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MzrmdSYnlc 0:13 Mr Arthur's Funny Face 527 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jA4DaU1iA0 5:45 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 3 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJEwHLl2aSw 7:50 Mr Arthurs Puppets Part 5 - Counting by 2s 1.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyTz33jrrlA 7:26 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 6 - Creatures With Katie 1.3K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aunUcUNa39Y 6:33 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 7 Creatures With Katie 607 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ptZEjkx4pQ 6:55 Mr Arthurs Puppets Part 8 - Voice Change 1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osJcRKXC2jw 5:56 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 9 - Puppet News 741 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwVxLLuc5-o 7:46 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 10 - Creatures With Katie 573 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=woBx_TGY6XY 7:27 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 11 - JJ DAWG 738 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12c4Co-mRK0 8:55 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 12 - Katie Needs a Hand 746 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wzYY7c7sZxU 9:50 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 13 - How Funny? 419 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-h7a2sg6QQ 12:06 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 14 - Adjectives 459 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNVUkQb9yKw 13:01 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 15 - Counting by 5 and 10 943 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axN6vDzse5Y 1:57 Mr Arthurs Funny Face 2 268 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUGlc2IgMQk 9:01 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part16 - The Vowels 440 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_B5W09AKaHg 4:29 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 17 - It's CRAZY!!! 389 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-Qd3esuJh0 11:08 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 18 - Narratives 592 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F5sguFqPrY 9:16 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 19 - Fr Story 517 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYcU-MDqYXk 1:30 Light as a Feather Stiff as a Board 1.2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAsw70JQfHo 3:33 Mr Arthur's Puppets Christmas Part 1 396 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byQtSGuTbG0 5:24 Mr Arthur's Puppets Christmas Part 2 297 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6b0kn-9TDSA 5:30 Mr Arthur's Puppets Christmas Part 3 264 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIxrQ6_2Hkw 4:41 Mr Arthur's Puppets Christmas Part 4 208 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAgKSqJJDxs 5:55 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 20 - Katie Meets Kermit 2K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tze9-W3lof0 6:01 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 21 - Katie Interviews Rowlf 1.5K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z0ApwXYTsI 6:26 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 22 - Gaston Interviews Animal 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ki3gR2q7cfM 8:16 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 23 - Crossing The Road 1.6K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G2Z40dmeHQg 9:06 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 24 - Drawing with Pen 607 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3HHoADEHoI 8:48 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 25 - Friends of 10 799 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a439kMvCzDM 7:35 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 11 - JJ DAWG (Remastered Sound Quality) 307 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJDcN6YHHjg 7:06 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 26 - Gl Blend 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5cmmr1Sw5E 3:27 Initial Blends DVD 929 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdLOi-zituU 9:45 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 27 - Go the Blues! 622 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vG2Mn8kwShY 7:47 Mr Arthur's Puppets part 28 - Song Lyric Poetry 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puPkSPIw4fA 5:00 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 29 - Puppet Song Covers 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_wkFXE3ZX4 8:23 Under My Skin 421 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IgnLy-5U7I 2:18 In Stitches DVD 456 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81WprFqfXAg 8:39 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 30 - Fan Mail 525 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0bKIeYdvCc 3:56 They're Friends of Ten - Music Video 259K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kWwIO7NmtU 3:08 The Count to Twenty Song 4.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lY4TeuafNn0 2:50 The 3 Times Tables Song 62K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6NTUr7tSqM 2:09 Letter Sound Karaoke 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zwh6UilnMRw 4:07 The 12 Days of Christmas - Mr Arthur's Puppets 31K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTanTllY4uM 10:51 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 31 - Fan Mail 644 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcV1RgMZclg 4:44 They Are The Vowels 6.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoTgw8XfU4c 1:39 Days Of The Week 2.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3hdSWoLg-A 3:23 The Months Of The Year 5.9K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wc-jRLb_RsI 6:50 Mr Arthur's Puppets Part 32 - Fan Mail 451 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=miSlbzRTRXs 3:29 Letter B 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSPssUCT_I4 4:46 Times By Eleven 1.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0S4b5dQAOk 7:16 There Was An Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly 1.2M views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GS5A-Hbhzg 17:36 Mr Arthur's Puppets Terrific Talent 2.3K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAJ8Gi7EZ4U 4:39 Mr Arthur's Puppets - French With Lili 2K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H9YRYTINBW0 2:06 Voice Over Show Reel - Keiran Arthur 450 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5_qY-lsK5A 6:55 Mr Arthur's Puppets - The Gr Blend 1.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1mAqdZumRg 12:07 Bl or Br Blend 9.9K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zYFoDmR3fU 6:56 Ducky's Word Challenge 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwAyoSDFJXI 5:49 We're Going On A Bear Hunt 314K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzvTlI9eKMM 6:15 The Cl Blend 7.7K views2 years ago Category:Mr Arthur's Puppets Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART